Un deseo que no se puede cumplir Douwata yaoi
by natalia clow
Summary: Inspirado en el capitulo207 Una chica llega a la tienda de Watanuki a pedir un deseo y es ser novia de Doumeki.Cuando llega Doumeki se dan un beso y Watanuki pensó que era una broma hiriendo así a Doumeki,pero gracias a los celos él le dice"te amo..."


**Un deseo que no se puede cumplir**

"Este verano es detestable" - pensé mientras Maru, Moru y Mokona jugaban con las pistolas de agua. Sentí que llego, el cliente incluso antes de tiempo.

- La lluvia no se detuvo pero el cliente llego primero.

Caminé hacia la sala donde estaba ella, prepare mis ropas y al abrir la puerta vi a una singular mujer.

- Siento la espera.

- No te preocupes. Finalmente pude llegar a esta tiene que concede deseos. Si eres capaz de concederlos ¿Verdad?

- Sí, pero, bajo la condición de que sea posible para mí y de que tú puedas pagar el precio.

- Pagare, así que por favor.

- Quizás, pero, primero tengo que escuchar cuál es tu deseo.

- Quiero tener una relación con alguien.

- ¿Eh?

- Sí, quiero ser su novia.

- Ese tipo de cosas ¿No hubiera sido más sencillo decírselo a esa persona que haber venido a la tienda?

- Yo… ya se lo dije, pero me ignoro completamente, pero sigo queriendo ser novia de esta persona.

- Oh…

- Escuche que tiene a alguien, pero no me rendiré. Yo soy la única persona que puede ser su pareja.

- …

- Aquí tienes su nombre y cumpleaños y…

- Esto no es una adivinación así que…

- ¿Puedes leer la suerte?

- Si puedo, pero…

- Entonces también adivina mi fortuna, la personalidad y el destino, para saber si somos compatibles.

- No, yo dije…

- Sería genial haber predicho el tiempo del día de su nacimiento, pero no fui capaz de descubrirlo, ¡Ah! Y también debajo coloque cada dato importante como el lugar de nacimiento.

Recibí el papel y mientras ella sacaba una libreta para darme más datos, lo abrí. Quizás hubiera sido mejor que ese día yo me hubiese levantado, que quizás ese día no hubiese existido. En su interior decía - "Doumeki Shizuka. Cumpleaños Marzo 3"- Realmente no supe que sentí en ese momento, recordé lo que dijo ella ¿Él tiene a alguien? Trate de no mostrar mis emociones, yo… no quiero pensar en que él… él ya tiene a otra persona. ¿Cada cuanto la veía? ¿Será que antes de venir a visitarme estaba con ella?

¿Sera que mientras tomaba sake con Mokona y conmigo pensaba en ella?

Las preguntas se atiborraron en mi cabeza y por un momento me creí capaz de sacar a aquella mujer de la tienda, pero, me mantuve con ella.

- Y bien, ya teniendo esos datos, por favor llámeme cuando tenga los resultados hasta luego.

- Adiós.

Caminé hacia el patio y me recosté en aquella pila de la casa mirando aquel papel, sin saber realmente como sentirme. Decía en voz alta.

¿Cómo debería manejar esto?

Sentí que de nuevo Doumeki no me hacía caso y entraba por la parte trasera de la tienda. Callaría lo ocurrido ocultando también mi poco deseo de demostrar lo que quizás llamé celos de aquel "alguien" que me habían mencionado antes.

- Te he dicho que cuando vengas uses la puerta frontal ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

- Vine a entregar unas cosas.

- No te pedí que trajeras nada.

Aún como siempre, con tu desidia a la cual ya me había rendido en combatir, me entregaste una bolsa con unas latas de alguna extraña bebida nueva para Mokona.

- Me dejo un mensaje desde tu celular diciendo que quería probar el nuevo producto, desde que lo vio por la televisión.

- Maru, Moro traigan los vasos de tallo largo.

- ¡BIEN!

Mientras tanto mis ojos siempre se desviaban hacía él. ¿Qué le veía ella? Más bien la pregunta era ¿Qué le veía yo? No podía criticar, ya que yo también… por él…

- ¡AH VINISTE!- Dijeron Maru y Moro al unisonó lanzándose sobre Doumeki.

- Sí- respondía con su tono de voz monótono y aburrido de siempre.

- Oigan coloquen estas latas en la nevera.

- ¡BIEN!

. ¿Dónde está Mokona?

- Mokona estaba leyendo un manga- Dijo Maru.

- Mokona estaba jugando videojuegos- Dijo Moro.

- Bien, díganle a Mokona que limpie el baño, ese es el precio por el licor.

- ¡SÍ!

Mientras la algarabía de Maru y Moro se escuchaba alejarse, pose mis ojos desafiantemente en Doumeki. No quería que mi actitud, se mostrara algo extraña, aunque a veces sentía que él sabía más de mil que yo mismo. Mi mirada quizás fue demasiado directa hasta que él mismo me hablo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tú… siempre has sido el tipo de persona que no tiene delicadeza y que siempre come mucho, no escuchas a la gente cuando te habla. Cuando Himawari-chan me lo dijo no pude entenderlo el por qué la gente como tú llega a ser tan popular.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Kohane-chan también dijo lo mismo en realidad ¿Qué tienes tú tan atractivo?

Esa pregunta me la había hecho hace más de 10 años atrás, ¿Cómo era posible que todavía no supiera por qué amaba tanto a este tarado?

- Tú habito de quejarte tampoco es que haya cambiado.-Dijo Doumeki algo tranquilo.

- Lo hago porque quiero que me escuches, por ahora sería mejor si tú no vienes a la tienda.

- ¿Eh? ¿Un pedido?

- Mmm… No hay nada que tú puedas hacer esta ocasión.

- Está bien ¿Hubo algún problema hoy?

- Sí.

- Entonces… Trae la comida, el licor y me tomare un baño y después trae más licor.

- ¡¿Qué tipo de ideal masculino es ese? ¡Maldito arrogante! No hay licor con la cena.

Me levante y me fui caminando a preparar la comida, en alguna parte de mi corazón me aliviaste aquella incertidumbre de ese alguien más; no preguntaría, pero, por lo menos estoy seguro de que no me dejarías, ya que lo único que tengo eres tú. Sinceramente sigo sin entender el por qué él es así de popular y el por qué me gusta su actitud ¿Seré masoquista? Meto mi mano al bolsillo y aprieto con toda mi fuerza ese papel ¿Sera que aquella chica perdió un tornillo pidiéndome un deseo cómo ese?

Voy a la cocina y me encuentro con Maru y Moro mirando fijamente un bicho que se ha metido a la cocina. Me desconcierto un poco y las aparto matando al intruso. Abro la nevera y alisto algo de pescado y saco algunas verduras para hacer tempura y el pescado le doraré un poco también. Mientras tanto Maru y Moro corrierón a donde estaba Doumeki, logré escuchar como gritaban y jugaban con él. Si lo pensaba bien, ellos se habían convertido en su única familia.

Un poco ensimismado no se dio cuenta de que Doumeki había ido a acompañarlo mientras cocinaba. Y se quedo un buen rato mirándolo o esperando que en algún momento este comenzara a gritar diciéndole que se saliera. Definitivamente los tiempos habían cambiado.

Mokona entro saltando alegre, gritando que en donde estaban sus bebidas. Doumeki se acercó a la nevera y las saco para ella. Ni siquiera dando un momento de tregua se puso a beber y ofreciéndole a Doumeki un trago. Se quedaron en la cocina haciéndole compañía a Watanuki, que apenas y si había notado a Mokona.

El ambiente estaba del todo extraño, muy… tranquilo quizás era la palabra. Cuando hubo terminado de cocinar lleve la comida y mientras Mokona y Doumeki tomaba y hablaban. Yo me concentre un poco en pensar en aquel extraño deseo, en aquel deseo que desde hace unos instantes supe que era imposible de cumplir, que… sabía que había un precio que sobre toda la tierra nadie podía pagar para tener aquel corazón, incluso yo no podría hacerlo.

- Watanuki ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Eh?

- Doumeki se había acercado a él que estaba parado en la puerta mirando hacia el cielo algo pensativo y… ¿Melancolico? Tal vez.

- No, nada por lo cual debas preocuparte.

- Y bien ¿Qué paso hoy? ¿Cuál fue el problema?

- Hoy… bien ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que alguien vino a pedirme que fueras su novio?

- …

- Bueno, eso es.

- ¿Y eso te representa un problema? ¿Por qué?

- … - esa pregunta realmente le había acorralado como él no se imagina solo sus ojos fueron capaz de mirar a aquel hombre que representaba sus problemas-

- Problema, eh….em… más que eso es una incomodidad.

- Bien pero ¿Por qué? No creo que sea tanto problema que una chica venga y diga que yo le gusto, aunque muy seguramente ya abre rechazado a más de la mitad de las chicas de la facultad, porque yo ya tengo a alguien.

Esa última frase le retumbo en su cabeza confirmado, que cada vez ese insano deseo no le llevaba a ningún lugar.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso quién es?

- … ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- … por nada, simple curiosidad, es casi un evento milenario saber que a alguien como tú puede pensar en alguien con la palabra gustar en su cabeza.

- A mí no me gusta.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces que sientes por esa persona?

- Yo la amo.

Esos ojos que nunca cambiaban de expresión, le miraban. Fue doloroso lo reconoció, porque ¿Quién carajos podría ser tan "perfecta" para ese tarado como para que la amase?

- Ah, bien por ella.

- Y bien ¿Cómo era?

- Ya veo que te interesa.

- Bien si os causa problemas ¿No sería mejor que yo la rechazase para que no volviese?

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable conmigo?

- …

- Bien no respondas, siempre has sido así.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, ya que Mokona cual no supe en qué momento se había ido a dormir con Maru y Moro. Me separe un poco de ese ambiente tan tenso que se había formado alrededor de nosotros dos. Me volteé y me disponía a irme, si Doumeki quería algo ya sabía en donde estaba lo que necesitara, pero, al parecer Doumeki todavía tenía algo que decir porque su voz profunda, perforó mis oídos con aquella frase que dijo.

- Quisiera saber que os causa problemas Watanuki ¿Si la persona a la que amo o la chica que vino con aquel deseo?

- …

- Va… siempre ha sido así, tu falta de sinceridad siempre me sorprende.

- Si te dijera la respuesta ¿Qué pasaría?

- Eso depende de la respuesta.

- Eso depende de ti Doumeki.

- Eso depende de los dos.

- …

- …

Al parecer este silencio que tanto detestaba, se hacía presente cada vez más a menudo. Fingí no escuchar esa última frase y seguí con mi camino hacia la puerta pero me detuvo tu mano que agarraba mi brazo haciéndome voltear y al hacerlo me encontré con tu cara muy de cerca, podía ver que aquellos ojos inexpresivos como siempre, me fulminaban intentándome matar.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Suéltame!

- No, hoy no dejare que huyas.

- ¿Huir? ¿Quién? ¿Yo? no seas ridículo no tengo ninguna razón para huir y menos de ti.

- Dejemos de estupideces, ese papel de idiota no te queda ahora.

- ¡¿De qué carajos hablas?

- ¿Por quién me tomas Watanuki?

- No te entiendo, es suficiente.

- En eso concuerdo, es suficiente.

Se acerco tanto a mí que pensé que nuestros labios se habían chocado… ¡NO, ESPERA! ¡NOS ESTAMOS BESANDO! Quizás porque no lo creí posible, pero, sentí aquellos labios fríos sobre los míos. La respiración ¿Quién necesita de eso? Percibí como tu lengua delineaba mis labios, me obligaste a abrirlos y entraste descaradamente en mi boca ¿Cómo te detengo? ¿Cómo me detengo? ¿Qué hago con esto? ¡No quiero detenerlo!

- ¿Qué … ha…haces?- decía mientras nuestros labios aun permanecían unidos.

- ¡Calla!

Cogiste mi nuca y acercaste más mis labios a los tuyos ¿Cómo pasaba esto? ¿Acaso no tenías a alguien más? ¿Acaso no amabas a alguien más?

- ¡Detén esta broma de mal gusto Doumeki!- empuje su cuerpo tan lejos como fuese posible de mí y me dirigí hacia la puerta corriendo-

- …broma- susurraste con algo de dolor pero…¿Por qué?

Intenté no voltear para no ver tu cara y salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, saliste también y escuche como caminabas hacia la entrada frontal.

- Gracias por la comida, adiós.-dijiste casi como un susurro.

Te fuiste… ¿Simplemente te fuiste? ¿No tenías algo que decir? ¿No tenías que detenerme? ¿Qué paso aquí? Agarre mi cabeza y apreté mis cabellos entre mis dedos realmente no entendía nada ¿Por qué hizo eso? Entre mi confusión y mi intento de dormir la noche se hizo mañana y llego aquel inoportuno cliente el cual gesto el problema de anoche.

- Y bien… ¿Somos muy compatibles verdad?

- Yo no… adivine tu fortuna.

- ¿Por qué? Yo pagare to…

- Si… tu fortuna no es favorable ¿Qué harías? Si tu personalidad y tu suerte no son compatibles con la de la persona que escribiste en el papel ¿Qué harías?

- Aún así buscaría otros métodos

- Y si aún dijera que no es favorable ¿Qué harías?

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué le digo a esta chica que desista? Una piedra en mi garganta se posa siendo terriblemente cruel, con ella ¿Cómo era posible que yo le dejara a esa chica a Doumeki? Mis pensamientos son muy confusos, no quiero dejar que ella siga con Doumeki, a fin de cuentas ayer nosotros nos…

- ¡Entonces dime la manera de que mi fortuna sea favorable!

- ¿Qué pasaría si todos esos métodos, no hacen que esa persona te elija?

- ¡¿Por qué sería así? ¡¿No se supone que en esta tienda se arreglan los problemas?

- Sí, pero solo si eso fuera posible.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Eso es lo que te estoy preguntando, si el deseo no es concedido ¿Qué harías?

- ¿Eh?

- En muchas ocasiones, se buscan otros métodos para que la persona se interese en ti, pero, si ella sigue sin elegirte ¿Qué harías?

- Entonces, debe ser que todavía no he probado los métodos correctos. Me esforzare en que él salga conmigo.

¿Qué es esa aura negra que la rodea? Acaso ella…

- Ósea ¿No te importa si la otra persona es herida?

- No importa aún así lo haría. No me importa si la ruptura sucede, pero yo sé que soy la única persona que puede satisfacerlo ¿Sabes? Estamos en la misma facultad en la universidad y nuestros temas de conversación, son muy amplios. Además Doumeki-sensei vive en un templo muy grande ¿No? Yo podría ayudarle y… y ahora esta barriendo ¿No? Si… él está un domingo en su casa significa que lo de la relación es una mentira ¿no? En… entonces, tendré que apurarme más- su voz cada vez sonaba más perturbada, ella definitivamente esta…- entonces ¡DIME LOS METODOS QUE DEBO UTILIZAR!

- Ríndete.

- ¿Eso significa que no es posible?

- No, si es posible.

- ¡Entonces ¿Por qué?

- Porque… tú no eres capaz de pagar el precio.-"porque simplemente yo lo necesito más que tú"

- Tú solo esta anhelando y la palabra "Anhelar" significa "el alma escondida" es decir el alma que esta perdiéndose.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Creo que ahora te estás perdiendo.

- No seas ridículo.

- No en este momento, tu alma está escondida ¿Dónde estás en este momento?

- Al frente tuyo.

- Y tu cuerpo ¿Dónde?

- ¿Eh? Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Solo tu alma esta aquí pero ¿tu cuerpo? Justo ahora dijiste que estaba barriendo el patio, significa eso que estas en el templo de Doumeki.

- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué un alma es lo que mantiene vivo a un cuerpo?

- Exacto. Que te guste una persona está bien, pero, que llegue el punto en que no te importe si esta persona sufre, ya no es gustar sino deseo de poseer. Tú realmente no puedes pagar el precio.

- Qu…

- Si tú no estás con tu cuerpo, este no vive, porque yo no puedes hacerlo sin tu corazón, pronto tu alma desaparecerá y quedaras vacía.

La mujer empezó a ser carcomida por esa aura negra hasta desaparecer, me levante y aunque me molestara en algo, fui y llame a Doumeki.

- Doumeki ¿Halo? Sal a la puerta de tu templo que debe haber una mujer desmayada, llama una ambulancia y por nada del mundo te vayas a subir con ella, recuérdalo, por nada del mundo, tú… te vienes para mi casa.

- … muy bien- se escucho tras el teléfono con un tono algo apartico, pero no era normal, quizás era difícil para él ahora después de lo de anoche… nosotros.

Bueno quiero ponerte unos talismanes protectores, entonces ven rápido.

- Está bien, pero, yo… respecto a lo de ay…

- ¡Entonces! Te espero aquí.

¿Qué fue eso de ahora? Sentí miedo, mucho miedo ¿Por qué quería tocar el tema de ayer? ¿Por qué? Arrugue un poco el yukata que traía y camine hacía la cocina de seguro que él venía con hambre.

Se pasó el tiempo mientras cocinaba y no me di cuenta que había llegado Doumeki, solo lo sentí cuando Maru y Moro armaron un escándalo a su llegada. Salí a recibirlo aunque no tenía la cara para hablarle.

- Bien sigue, ya llevo la comida.

- Watanuki, no quiero comer.

Su voz ¿Qué pasó con ella? Era tan terriblemente penetrante que me dejó estático antes de que pudiese llegar a la puerta.

- Que raro que no quieras comer.

Antes de que continuáramos la conversación este me arrastró hacia la habitación en donde pasó lo de… anoche.

- ¿Qué haces?

No respondió, nada hasta que hubo cerrado toda posibilidad de que yo escapara.

- Watanuki… ¿Por qué te es tan difícil entenderme?

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Te amo! Me gustas, quiero, que seas feliz, quiero… que puedas aprender a vivir sin esa atadura a ella.

- ¡Callate! Tú… mientes…

- ¿Quién crees que tiene la paciencia de estar 10 años con alguien que ni siquiera lo trata a uno bien?

- Yo…

- Por favor, Watanuki ya no me ignores más, por… favor.

Recostó su cabeza entre mi pecho y me abrazó, no pude evitar sentir un corrientazo subirme por la espalda hasta nublar mis sentidos, aquello era… demasiado incluso era algo que yo creía imposible, pero, estaba pasando. Le respondí el abrazo y nos quedamos así un rato, después, él me tumbó en el suelo y me respiraba entre mi cuello y mis oídos, el sentir aquello me hizo perder el control. Subiste tu cabeza hasta estar a la par con la mía y me diste el beso más dulce que jamás pensé que podía dar una persona y me fuiste desvistiendo. ¿Cómo podíamos detenernos? Aquello era… demasiado bonito para ser real.

En mi desnudes me besaste y acariciaste por todos lados me sentía tu aliento rozarme por todo el cuerpo, mi piel se erizaba tu tacto aquello… era un sueño de seguro.

Tus manos grandes acariciaban todo mi cuerpo, llenándolo de atenciones ¿Por qué eres tan delicado conmigo? Tu gentileza hace que quiera llorar. Cuando hubiste quedado satisfecho de tanto tocarme, te empezaste a desvestir y en menos de un momento tu camisa y tu saco ya no estaban en tu cuerpo. Te recostaste en mi pecho y podía sentir nuestros cuerpos tocándose a plenitud algo que nunca nadie podrá entender. Pasé mis manos por su amplia espalda y sentía cada centímetro pasarse por entre mis dedos, su piel áspera, su calor asfixiante, su olor que me hacía marear entre tanto placer, todo era tan delicadamente perfecto, que me dio miedo que solo fuese un sueño, pero entre más apretaba aquel pecho contra mí, más real sentía todo eso.

Al parecer nuestros sentimientos, algo que se supone que entendíamos, se fundieron haciendo un solo amor que dominaba aquel espacio reducido a nosotros dos. Aquel calor asfixiante, aquel intrépido acto, que parecía tan lejano, nos fue dejando poco a poco dormidos en el estaxis del cuerpo ajeno.

Sentí que algo me cubría la espalda y me abracé a aquella sensación. Me diste un beso frío que sentí en mis labios y poco a poco aquel calor se fue alejando de mí.

- No te vayas por favor.-Dije con una voz lastimera mientras tú te estabas cambiando.

- Mira ya esta anocheciendo, mañana tengo que dictar clase.

- ¿Me dejas ahora que me tuviste?

- Para nada, solo voy a comer lo que me has preparado.

- Debe estar frío, deja yo lo…- al intentar pararme sentí un terrible dolor en mis caderas, definitivamente no podía pararme.

- No te preocupes, frío estará igual de bien.

Cuando te fuiste, me sentí solo a pesar de solo fueras a comer ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto dependiente de aquel sujeto? Abracé contra mi pecho mis piernas y unas lágrimas se derramaron ¿Por qué lloraba? No lo sabía muy bien, pero era la sensación de culpa combinada con la de felicidad, aquella sensación me quemaba las entrañas y me asfixiaba, era la causa de aquellas lágrimas.

En mi garganta se posó una piedra que me hacía morir, en eso llegó Doumeki, no quería que me viera así. No quise levantar mi cabeza, pero, mis sollozos no paraban, él fue y me abrazó. Al contacto, mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir más apresuradamente, este sujeto realmente me molestaba a más no poder.

- Dou.. umeki, yo…yo, todavía, todavía no podía decirlo, todavía no lo entendía… yo… perdóname.- entre sollozos y lágrimas imposibles de detener aquellas palabras casi no salen.

- No hay nada que perdonar, tranquilo.

- ¿Por qué eres tan amable? ¡No lo entiendo!- Alcé mi cara y mis lagrimas solo mostraban mi confusión y culpa.

- Calla y escúchame… Te amo, lo hago tanto que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, no te cuestiones más, no te tortures más.

- Yo…

- No tienes que responder nada.

- Te amo…

- No tienes que decirlo.

- Lo quiero decir… yo no quería admitirlo, tenía celos, tenía rabia, tenía frustración, todo por culpa de aquella que vino a decirme que tenías a otra persona.

- Si y la única persona que tengo es a ti.

Entre esas palabras tan dulces, entre aquellos brazos que me protegían de mi soledad, mis lagrimas nublaron todos mis sentidos y tu beso me despertó de mi desesperación, sentía como aquella carga poco a poco se iba yendo de mí, como si tú quisieras cargarla todo solo, dejando mi pobre corazón un poco más tranquilo, en un poco más de paz.

- Sabes, yo… quería… decirte que… gra… gracias.

- No lo hago por un favor, lo hago con el mayor de los gustos, porque quiero que seas feliz.

Aquellas palabras, que bonitas sonaban. Mi soledad y mi búsqueda seguían hacia un infinito que nadie conoce, pero tú, tan solo con estar aquí a mi lado, hacía todo aquello tan placentero que no parecía un castigo, que este paraíso me llevaba a perderme en ti ¿A este sentimiento es lo que llaman amor? Nunca antes lo había experimentado de esta manera, llenaba un rincón de mi corazón haciéndolo tan cálido, que podía olvida todo lo malo.

- Si siempre estuvieras conmigo, entonces no tendríamos que llorar deseando al otro, por eso, ¿Watanuki te gustaría casarte conmigo?

- ¿Eh? Tú… ¿Cómo puedes decir tantas cursilerías?

- Es verdad ¿Cómo puedo?

- Pero… yo… te acepto.

- ¿Sí? Entonces, hagámoslo, casémonos.

Te paraste con una sonrisa, que nunca antes había visto en tu rostro y abriste la puerta dejando entrar la luz de la luna hacía el cuarto.

- Quiero que quien sea testigo de que ahora eres mío sea la luna.

- Estas demasiado romántico Doumeki, me das vergüenza ajena.

Cogiste mi mano y me diste un beso en el dedo anular, me miraste con aquella fijación que no me dejaba otra alternativa que desviar la mirada.

- Watanuki, estaré contigo en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

- Yo… estaré contigo Doumeki, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Te besé en la frente como símbolo de mi compromiso y me abrasaste tan fuerte que sentí partir mis costillas.

- Ca..lmate.

- No puedo, al fin después de casi 11 años, al fin te pude tener. Yuuko, mira cumplí que prometí.

- ¿Yuuko-san? ¿Promesa? ¿De qué hablas?

- Es que antes de que ella desapareciera, ella sabía cuánto te amaba yo, así que me dijo, que cuando ella no estuviera, yo intentara cuanto fuese para hacerte feliz y al fin lo pude lograr, porque ¿Eres feliz no?

- Si, lo soy, aunque yuuko-san, gracias, siempre, siempre- Mis lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo a salir, pero esta vez en agradecimiento por tanto que ella había hecho por este ser que no valía tanto.

- No llores más, porque si eres feliz, deberías es sonreír

Aquel a quien siempre pensé que odiaba con toda mi alma, aquel que siempre estuvo a mi lado, aquel que me donó su sangre y su ojo para poder seguir viviendo, aquel que ha estado conmigo en los peores momentos, aquel quien siempre terminaba consintiendo con mis pataletas sin razón, aquel que me ha dado tanto amor que no supe cómo responder, aquel que no le importaba que tan mal lo tratara nunca me dejo solo, aquel que acaba de darme su vida para esta con ella siempre, aquel que me ha dado tantos motivos para amar, aquel que esta abrazándome en este mismo instante, aquel cuyo calor me alivia, aquel a quien no tengo más razones para tenerlo aquí conmigo, dime mi querida luna, testiga de esta unión ¿Merezco tantas atenciones? Mi corazón se arruga y se aprieta buscando ese calor que me quema, buscando aquella tranquilidad en su pecho. Con una voz tan suave como el viento me dijiste.

- Buenas noches.

Poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos y escuchaba tu corazón latir, escuché al mío emocionado saltar un poco más rápido que el tuyo, pero cuando se sincronizaron aquellos golpes de vida, solo pude desear que en algún momento tú fueras uno conmigo para así nunca dejar espacio para esta terrible soledad porque… yo te amo.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, COMENTE Y BUENO ESTA SECCIÓN ES DE PROMOCIÓN ESTOY PROMOCIONANDO UNA SERIE QUE SE LLAMA JYU OH SEI QUE TIENE MUCHO YAOI PERO NADIE PONE COSAS DE ELLOS EN INTERNET. LA SERIE TAN SOLO TIENE 11 CAPÍTULOS Y TIENE UNA EXCELENTE TRAMA Y HAY BASTANTE YAOI PARA SACAR. LES GARANTIZO QUE NO SE ARREPENTIRÁN LA SERIE VALE MUCHO LA PENA. SI TE INTERESA VE Y MIRA LA SERIE Y LLENEMOS FANFICTION CON SU YAOI. HAGAMOS FANARTS O LO QUE MEJOR LES PAREZCA, PERO NO DEJEMOS ESTO ASÍ. VAMOS EL YAOI DE ESTA SERIE ES LO MEJOR. BUENO AHORA SI ME VOY BYE BII! :)**


End file.
